


Sly bastard

by Szpiko



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Dobermann - Freeform, Dogs, Short One Shot, focus on He Cheng, mentioned He Tian, my take on the He brothers' relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szpiko/pseuds/Szpiko
Summary: Cheng has to take on an injured dog on a mission.





	Sly bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Written this thing at the end of may, done nothing with it since, posting it now. English is not my first language, this is my first fic.  
> All thanks to my friends.

\- I can’t take it home! You deal with it!  
\- No, it wasn’t me who couldn’t bear leaving it behind!  
\- Boss will kick our asses if we take more time here, come on we have to go now! – Qiu gave the order in a harsh voice, shutting the quarreling underlings up finally. He Cheng pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed still, but he was thankful for Qiu.  
He himself had no idea how to deal with the situation yet, and they really had to go now. The raid was over and they couldn’t stay here much longer without the cops turning up. – Qiu pick the dog up, i will drive. – Lifting his weight from the door he was leaning on he opened it and got in the driver seat. He watched the other man command everyone back to their base before he got in as well.  
\- What a pitiful thing. – Qiu said, holding the injured dog down in his lap with his tattooed arm while buckling his seatbelt. He Cheng started up the car, not giving a sign of agreement, eyes straight on the road.  
But inside he agreed. It really was a pitiful thing. And it was going to cause so many problems.  
\- Won’t you take it? We can’t take it back to the base. – Cheng asked.  
\- I have a dog already Cheng, and i fear for his life. This one is ready to kill. – Qiu said and He Cheng allowed himself to glance over him.  
The dobermann wasn’t growling anymore. Now it only looked exhausted. Harmless and sad. The rugs on its leg were drying of the blood, red turning brown. But He Cheng knew what Qiu meant. About twenty minutes ago the dog was undeniably dangerous. Even with a shot leg it kept on fighting, snarling viciously and trying to bite. It hadn’t admitted defeat even when men in black shirts cornered it, and one guy somehow managed to put his belt to use as a muzzle.  
It had been ready to kill. Now it was laying tired on Qiu’s thighs, no attempts to fight anymore. Yet the man’s worry was valid. A guard dog like this is not a safe pet anyone would want to take in.  
\- We have to drop it off somewhere. I will look up a shelter. – Qiu started fidgeting so he could get his phone from his pocket. Leaving it on the roadside was out of question for him, probably for all of the others as well. A group of men who were capable and trained to kill couldn’t end this one’s life. He Cheng snorted. The whole situation was amusing in a sense. Cheng would have already started to think of ideas to punish the one who thought of saving the dog, except he didn’t know which one was the mastermind behind this, and knew that the others wouldn’t turn him in. -I don’t think we have time to explain the gunshot to a bunch of nosey animal rights people though. -Qiu glanced at Cheng.  
He Cheng saw the sly smile in the man’s eyes despite his best attempts to hide it. – You are having lots of fun with this aren’t you? You all are. – he didn’t look at Qiu even for a moment while talking. – So tell me, where are you hoping to get with this?  
Qiu stayed silent for a long while, only the hum of the engine filling the car. He Cheng looked over to see him eagerly staring out the window. He knew he was not fooling Cheng well. He was giving him the opportunity to figure out the answer to what he asked himself.  
They still had a long way ahead of them, the location of the last job being far outside of the city. Cheng knew from the first moment that it was going to be a difficult ride. He tried hard to keep his mind off of certain things lately, at least while at work. His brother has been making him go out of his way enough these days, causing him headaches with the way he acted and troubles he brought, and now he had to get rid of a vicious and bothersome package in a sensible way, without poisoning the moral of his team. For a few seconds he had to fight the urge to drop his forehead on the steering wheel and let the whole fucking car crash, quickly solving their dog problem. He craved a cigarette now, to ease the pressure, even though he stopped long time ago, the faint smoke scent that usually lingered around Qiu not helping. He let his worry break trough his straight facade by lifting his hand to touch his nape, feeling the scar under his palm, slightly heaved out of the skin.  
Then it clicked.  
\- You sly bastard...- He Cheng kept his voice down, not mad really, glancing over to the white haired man. -You know that story.  
\- I know that you are not a man of killing puppies Cheng. – Qiu stroked over the almost still body in his lap, dirt and drying blood sticking to his hand.  
He Cheng huffed. He sometimes still wondered about the past, as humans all do. In the dead of the night, when turning around restless for long hours he wished he could change it, but found the thought long gone when he woke up the next day with black undereyes and heavy eyelids. Every now and then he had nightmares. Dreams that drenched his body in sweat, as if the feeling of guilt has spilled out of him in his sleep.  
He hoped those dreams spared He Tian.  
He Cheng wasn’t someone who believed that things can be undone at his core but he believed in forgiveness, believed in the healing power of time.  
\- Call the others, tell them to go back, we will be taking a detour. – he saw Qiu trying to hide a smirk. – You sly fucking bastard.


End file.
